How We Became One Of The Hundred Demons
by Starart132
Summary: Here's a side story that explained how some of the monsters became one of the hundred demon. Some came willingly, other's by force and some for the sake of another one. The story will be tied with Earth Battlefield. Story 1: Buzzsaw
1. Story 1: For Friendship (Buzzsaw)

AC: Hello dear readers. This is the first story of one of the monster who became a demon serving Yamigedo. I decided to put it because those characters mostly have nothing about themselves.

I decided to start with Buzzsaw, as his story will have an impact in Earth Battlefield.

As for others, this story can be used in your own if you want it.

* * *

 **Story 1: For Friendship**

A dragon walked on the green fertile land of the dragon world. He held on his back a long staff with a saw at the end. The dragon had a magenta scales on his body, but paler on his belly and throat, yellow spiky hair and purple eyes. He wore a black sleeveless jacket and black pants. His name was Buzzsaw Roar Dragon.

His past is something he'd rather forget if he could, but his mind always reminded him of who he was; an outcast. Condemned to live alone in the Dragon World and forbidden to enter in any city or death will strike upon him. His life was cursed from the start.

He knew he had to become strong, so he did what he had too. He learned how to become an Armordragon. He spied on those who were training and emulated their battle skills against trees while inventing his own techniques. His weapon on his back was built by himself thanks to forgery he developed as he spied blacksmiths and his ability to easily copy what he observed. His ability allowed him to survive and his strength grew as time passed.

Even if he became stronger, his heart was slowly turning darker over each decade and weaker. His solitary life didn't prevent his heart from sinking into darkness just like his origin.

He clenched his fist and repeated what he said once every day for a decade, "I wish that the dragon world shall turn to dust," he stuck out his tongue and smirked, "So I can watch their corpse rotting under my foot. It will be... enjoyable," he laughed like a maniac at the thought of crushing the heart of a blue dragon for a minute before stopping himself and shaking his head, "I do not have that power anyway," his purple tail whipped the ground before he continued marching forward.

Eventually, he heard something behind him. He turned around toward a bush and saw the leaves moving loudly. He put his hands on the handle of his weapon and waited for it to come. He was surprised when a flash of blue scales appeared in front of him. A blue dragon collided on his stomach and grabbed his jacket.

The blue dragon looked at him with fear written on his face and yelled with a female voice, "Please! I need your help!"

Buzzsaw looked at her confused and asking himself, _Why is she asking me for help? What's going on? Why me?_

The female blue dragon grabbed his attention again, "They want to kidnap me! Please!"

Buzzsaw saw three dark dragons in black and silver armor facing him with their dark spears. Buzzsaw looked at them, they were around his size, which was tall for humanoids dragon like him while the female blue dragon was much smaller and younger.

"You! You better give us the blue dragon or we will kill you," one of the dark dragons yelled.

Buzzsaw knew the dark dragons like them too well. He knew that whatever his choice was, they will kill him. He grinned as his purple tail grabbed the little blue dragon. He looked at her and said, "Fine."

The female dragon lightly trembled when she heard what he said.

"Bring her to us now," the dark dragon ordered.

He drew his weapon and replied, "I was talking to her," he put her on the ground, behind him and continued, "I will help her," he chuckled before looking at them with his iris fully expanded, "Because my flesh is calling for blood."

They pointed their spear at him, "Then you shall be executed!"

Buzzsaw dashed toward the dark dragons and pointed his weapon at them. He fired the circle saw at the first one and cut his right arm. The saw returned from its initial spot on the staff. He licked his lips as blood came out of the missing limp and the arm on the ground.

"I want more!" Buzzsaw yelled in delight.

He blocked the spears coming at him without any trouble and kicked on of them away from him while he used his claw and pierced the stomach of the other one before pushing him away. He licked the blood on his claws and said, "Tasty."

He turned toward the dragon that lost his arm and charged at him. He dodged the spear and decapitated him. The wounded one charged at him and met the same fate.

The last dragon, demoralised turned around and opened his wings.

"Where are you going?" Buzzsaw asked before raised his hand and casting a spell. It took a few seconds for the symbols to shine on his palm before it was ready. The dark dragon remained within his range so he casted, "Dark Execution!"

The last dragon was cut in pieces and his corpse felt away on the ground. Buzzsaw bloodlust calmed down and turned toward the small blue dragon, hiding behind a rock and covering her eyes. The magenta dragon knew he went far in his violent self, but it was in his nature.

"There. You're kidnappers are death. You can return to your home now," he said before walking away. He felt something grabbing his tail and turned around. He saw the blue dragon holding his tail, "What is it?"

She looked at him and said, "Thank you."

Buzzsaw didn't reply and asked, "Can you let go of my tail? I have to go now."

"But... More could be here," she replied.

 _What's with her? Didn't she see the carnage I made?_ Buzzsaw wondered, "I can be dangerous for you blue dragon."

"You didn't hurt me and you saved me," she innocently replied.

Buzzsaw sighed and knew he'll have to hurt her so she leaved him alone, but won't resort to that, "Fine," before looking carefully at her.

She had pale blue scales with ocean blue eyes, silver hair with two ears on her head and horns at the side of her head and forehead. She wore a white robe only.

"I am Sand Staff Arkaid," she told him while she released his tail; she pointed her claw at him and asked, "What is your name?"

"Buzzsaw Roar Dragon, but don't bother with my name blue dragon," Buzzsaw replied. He crossed his arms and asked, "Where does your clan live?"

She pointed toward a mountain and he looked at it. Buzzsaw commented, "You ran away farther than your home."

"It's because they'll knew I would go there. I managed to win time and I was lucky to find you," she replied.

Buzzsaw noticed she wasn't looking at the corpse he left behind the entire time and focused her attention on his face. He didn't speak about it and said, "Follow me."

They started marching toward the mountain. Buzzsaw estimated it would take two solar cycles to reach it. During a moment, Buzzsaw marched at his normal pace until he heard,

"Wait!"

He turned around and saw Arkaid running after him and exhausted. The purple dragon sighed; he didn't want to take more time than necessary to bring her home. His tail picked her up and said, "It will be faster this way."

She didn't mind at all. During the day, she was talkative, much to Buzzsaw annoyance, which was used to the silence in his solitary life. He heard her talking about her family, which he didn't care, she talked about her passion for books and knowledge, which he didn't care at all and talked also about her other interests, which he absolutely didn't care. He never once asked her to be quiet as he was aware they were from two different worlds, figuratively.

Eventually the night came and Buzzsaw made a fire camp. They ate what nature offered and let the fire warm their body.

Arkaid asked a question that took her protector by surprised, "What about you?"

Buzzsaw knew the angle of her question, but coughed loudly when asked about it. He turned around. He felt her tapping his back and asking, "Are you alright?"

Buzzsaw chuckled and replied with a small smile, "I am."

His tail pushed her a little away from him. He turned around and closed his eyes, "You really want to know about me? You will only regret it."

She sat and looked at him without an answer. Buzzsaw guessed she had strong interest in knowledge, just as she told him. He sighed, eyes still closed and replied, "For family, I have none. I was born... the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Arkaid asked.

Buzzsaw took a deep breath and replied, "Let's leave it at that. You should be an adult before understand why I'm born the wrong way. I'm a mix blood blue dragon. I hold both Dark dragon and Red dragon bloods in my vein."

Arkaid nodded, but didn't react the way Buzzsaw was expecting it. He heard nothing and looked at her. She was a bit closer to him and waited for him to continue.

"I have dark dragon blood in me you know," Buzzsaw warned her.

"But you helped me," she replied with a smile.

Buzzsaw didn't know how to answer to that. He just continued, "Because of that, I was an outcast and was exile when I was still a kid. I managed to survive, stealing, spying and learning everything by myself and observations. I lived alone and spoke sometimes with dragons who didn't mind to support me for a while. I should be more... harsh on other dragons, but I learn that could cause my death, so I restrain some part of me, even now."

He looked at her again and heard no reply, he lightly smiled and said, "I have no passion or I would be death. I am interested in satisfying my..." his voice turned creepy, "Bloodlust. My body is asking for blood, but only a few times I satisfy it. Just like when I saved you. Done."

He rested on the ground, checked his weapon was in range if he needed it before sleeping.

Arkaid didn't say anything, but asked herself how it was possible to live like that. No answer came to her and she let it go. After a while, she saw he wasn't sleeping and said one last thing, "You are a good Dark dragon."

Buzzsaw didn't reply, but a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

When the sun rose in the sky, Buzzsaw felt something on his chest. He lowered his head and saw Arkaid cuddling against him, her head resting where his heart beating strongly, probably playing a melody for her. She put actions behind her words that she trusted him.

He grabbed her and started matching toward the mountain. Once she was up, he held her with his tail and continued for the rest of the day. Arkaid spoke about books she read with Buzzsaw listening to her words, sometimes.

Once the night came, Buzzsaw made another camp fire. This time Arkaid saw by the side of the purple dragon who told her how he trained to become a warrior with more details. She was impressed how talented he was to learn this without a teacher, which patted the ego of the dragon. Once it was time to sleep, Buzzsaw pretended to be asleep and watched the young female dragon cuddling against him.

 _Cute,_ he thought.

* * *

The final day came and the mountain was close. Buzzsaw put Arkaid on his shoulder and marched toward her home. He felt the young female dragon playing with his hair.

He reached the mountain and stopped when they were near the village. He put her on the ground and said, "Here you go. Your home is just there. You have to do the rest by yourself."

She turned toward him and remembered what he said, "Because of your dark dragon blood... right?"

Buzzsaw nodded and turned around, "It's time to go our own way-" he felt the female dragon grabbing his legs and turned toward her, "What is it?"

"Can you stay here?" she asked looking in his eyes. He could see that tears were ready to come out at any seconds now.

"I- What do you mean?" he asked first, really to walk away at any seconds.

"Stay near my home. I'll visit you as much as I can," Arkaid replied with hint of desperation in her voice.

Buzzsaw scratched the back of his head and replied, "I would want to stay, but-"

"I won't tell anyone and it will be our secret! You are my friend," Arkaid told him.

The purple dragon was silent when she said friend. He closed his eyes and thought about it, "If I am spotted, you can be in big trouble," he warned her.

"You won't," she replied with some naiveté in her voice.

Buzzsaw chuckled, even if he was spotted, he could escape easily. He knew the risk for her and said, "If we are caught together, you risk so much you know."

"I know," she replied seriously, "You don't need to be alone anymore."

Buzzsaw smiled and put his hands on her hair, "You win. I'll stay around the village for a while. Be warned that one day, I might disappear."

She nodded with a smile before jumping and hugging his throat. She thanked him many times and ran back toward her home.

Buzzsaw sat on the grass and watched the small village. He waited for her to return inside before searching a place to rest around the village. He knew he wouldn't see her for a while, if she visited him of course as she was recently kidnapped and didn't know how to defend herself.

It took seven days before he met her again, much faster than his most optimistic thought. She hugged him like when they parted away and showed one of her favourite book. She started reading it to him, by his side.

As time flew they always met once per week and she always read him one of her books to the end. As time passed, she wasn't sitting by his side anymore, but on his lap. It continued that way until she started to grew too much and saw in front of him to read it.

Arkaid eventually became an adult, but their time spent together never changed. Buzzsaw maintained a safe distance from her as she wasn't a child, but a grown dragon. Even so, she showed that she always thought of him and that warmed and illuminated his darken heart.

Buzzsaw was never aware that within him, he had kind emotions and could appreciate what life offered him. His dark thought started to subside and let place to lighter one. Even so, he could say some dark and freaking things like what he did to the dark dragons who tried to kidnap her, but never were they aiming Arkaid. It also didn't threaten her when he was in one of his crazy episode.

* * *

During 30 years, the friendship grew stronger. Sadly, fate would end the dragon's joy.

Buzzsaw and Arkaid walked together as they climbed down the mountain toward a lake.

"How's your training going right now?" Buzzsaw asked, looking at his friend.

Arkaid nodded as she took a small glimpse at her blue staff on her back, "Yes. My mother teaching is going pretty well, but I am still only an apprentice."

Buzzsaw smiled. They reached the lake and sat on two rocks near it. They watched the water waving as life swam in it.

"Buzzsaw. Maybe you should come in the village one day," she told him.

Buzzsaw eyes expanded as he heard those words and turned toward her, "Are you crazy? They will try to kill me on first spot. I have blood of darkness dragon and darkness dragon tried to kidnap you."

"But it was long ago and you were the one who saved me, I'm sure they will accept you in if I explain everything to them," Arkaid replied, looking at the lake.

Buzzsaw put his hand on his face and replied, "You do not-"

A loud bestial sound resonated in the mountain. The lake waved as if fear awoke in it. The lake became lifeless a large shadow appeared over them.

They raised their head and saw a giant beast coming at them with his three centripedes tail.

"What is that?" Arkaid asked fearfully.

Buzzsaw pushed her behind him and drew his weapon, "I don't know, but I know it's dangerous for us."

The giant beast flew closer to them. Buzzsaw pointed his weapon toward it. He turned toward Arkaid and said, "Run."

"What? I can't let you-"

Buzzsaw frowned and ordered, "I said run and warn your village! I'll hold it off as long as I can!"

"B-"

"No but!" Buzzsaw yelled before facing the giant beast. He slowly chuckled as his hands were slowly covered by sweat. He looked at the beast, knowing he couldn't win with a huge grin with his long tongue going out of his mouth. He then said with an insane voice, "I want some blood!"

Arkaid recognised the voice he used when he became bloodthirsty and knew she couldn't say anything against him. Buzzsaw told him that in that state, he couldn't resonate.

Buzzsaw charged and yelled, "Let's have some blood shall we?"

He jumped in the air and pointed his staff and fired the saw. The saw flew toward the giant beast and the blade bounced on his snout and left no damage. Buzzsaw grabbed the saw and landed on the ground.

The beast opened his mouth and yelled words that Buzzsaw understood, "You want me to serve you?" The beast yelled. The purple dragon replied, "Never!"

The beast raised his large claw and aimed for Buzzsaw. The purple dragon jumped out of the way and landed at the border of the lake.

"Is that all you've got?" Buzzsaw yelled as he screamed with a large grin. He charged at the beast and tried to slash his face, but the blade didn't pierce the skin. The magenta dragon was grabbed and thrown on the ground. A large hole surrounded the dragon who laughed loudly, "The pain! Such joy!"

"Buzzsaw!" Arkaid yelled as she ran toward him.

Buzzsaw went out of mad mode and turned toward her, "I told you to get out of-"

The beast grabbed her in his claw and started crushing her. He looked at the purple dragon and grunted loudly.

"Let her go!" Buzzsaw fired at the hand of the beast, but the saw didn't cut anything.

The beast yelled again.

"I will never join you! I have no desire to help you in your vengeance!" Buzzsaw yelled back.

The beast slowly crushed Arkaid and she screamed painfully. He stopped putting pressure on her scales and bones as he grunted toward the other dragon again.

"I have no desire to destroy the dragon world anymore!" Buzzsaw yelled back.

The beast grunted and looked at Arkaid. He opened his mouth and prepared to eat Arkaid.

"Let her go!" Buzzsaw ordered.

The beast let out a low grunt.

Buzzsaw tail went on the ground and he frowned at the beast, "If I join you. You let her go! I care for her!"

The beast nodded.

"I accept to serve you... Yamigedo," Buzzsaw said, feeling sick about it.

The beast opened his grasp and Arkaid felt on Buzzsaw arms. The dragon put her on the ground and put his hands on her shoulder before she said or try anything. Arkaid couldn't move, fear and pain paralysed her.

"Arkaid," Buzzsaw found no words to tell her. He just sadly smiled before finding one thing to say, "This is the last time I see you. Just... Live. I suck at this... Never said farewell in my life."

He turned around and Arkaid grabbed his arm, "Don't go! You can't-"

He freed himself from her grasp and said, "You can't die! I am nothing for the Dragon World anyway Arkaid, but you are important for me. You are worthy of my sacrifice."

Yamigedo opened his palm and the dragon slowly flew toward it as the mark of the demon slowly drew on his neck. The purple dragon grunted painfully as the orange mark the neck.

"Buzzsaw! Don't go!" Arkaid yelled at her friend.

"Arkaid... Urgh! It was nice to... be your friend," Buzzsaw said as a tear felt from his eyes.

Once the mark of the demon was completed, the dragon turned into a card and Yamigedo absorbed it. The demon slowly disappeared from the sky, leaving a blue dragon powerless and alone.

* * *

Arkaid prepared her staff and her bags for her journey. It was only a few days since Buzzsaw disappeared with the demon and she was ready to do anything to save him. She felt fury to herself because she let her friend sacrifice himself without doing or saying anything to him. She took her book and decided to train by using her ability to learn her battle art by herself. Her clan continued to ask her to stay in her village, but she refused.

Eventually, she walked away from her village and took a glance behind her. She sighed and started her journey to rescue her friend, no matter how long it will take.

He saved her life and this time, it was her who shall save his now.

* * *

AC: This is the end of this first story. Some parts are short because I don't want it to be too long. The main story will extend in some part.

Buzzsaw born the wrong way is simply that his mother was raped by a Darkness dragon, but he couldn't tell a child.

As for the spell he used, it is before the spellcard existed in Earth Battlefield AU.

I hope you like it.


	2. Story 2: The Knight and The Insane

AC: Hello everyone and welcome to the second story in which we discover what happened to one of the demons before they became that.

It seems that I'm going to tie some of them up with one of the Cavalry Dragon to give them a motivation to join Tenbu in a more personal level, so I gave them some deepening they didn't have in the show. Also, this one is rather humoristic until the end. That way, Gao and Drum had to do something for one Cavalry dragon to join them.

Also, if some of you want to use this for your own story, you have the permission.

* * *

 **Story 2: The Knight and The Insane**

A green biped drake with a serpentine face, amber eyes and a long green tail walked in the Green Field of a minor world called the Endless Field. He wore black shoulder plates, black plates on his knee and around his waist, an helmet with large plates pointing behind his head and two perfectly identical sword.

The Endless Field is a world is a world covered with herbs around the same size. The biped drake decided to walk toward the field to calm his nerves after being in a place with so many imperfections and unsymmetrical things. Despite that, the grass weren't symmetrical enough for his taste and proceeded to cut some of them to be identical.

The drake was a special case in Magic World, he was known as a strong warrior with great eyes, intelligence and skillful in Magic card, but also known as unstable in his symmetrical desired as a cost for his great qualities.

Some said he was dangerous as he could attack another one didn't reach his taste, other's thought he was completely insane.

The drake wasn't dump; he knew he had a problem in his mind with anything non-symmetric and infuriated him. If it was an object, he would try to correct it unless it was illegal to touch it, if it was someone; he bit his tongue and said nothing, knowing he would only sound insane or jerky. Despite that, he always vented it in the Endless Field where he wouldn't hurt anyone.

The drake continued until he was out of breath and watched the perfectly symmetrical grass.

He signed and said with satisfaction, "Finally something symmetrical."

His eyes caught imperfect grass and sighed, thinking he'll soon return in his unstable moment. He decided to keep walking and tried to ignore it. Eventually, he suddenly stopped when he saw someone else was on the Endless Field.

It was a pale blue dragon with three black horns, one on his forehead and two at the side of his head and pale pink hair. He was on his knee meditating. He wore a white armor over his scales with white boots, white bracelets with black clothing on his forearms. He had a spear with two blue pointing spikes.

The drake was about to ignore him when he noticed his spear. His eyes shined when he saw it by the side of the dragon, "Is it what I think it is?"

The blue dragon continued meditating until he heard something near him. He opened his eyes and turned to his left.

The drake was holding the spear and checked it. He delightfully yelled, "It's is! Perfectly symmetrical!"

The blue dragon turned toward him and calmly asked, "What do you think you are doing drake?"

The drake turned toward him and replied, "You have a perfectly symmetrical spear! I cannot believe it!"

The blue dragon saw stars in the eyes of the drake. He grumbled and took his weapon back, "I'll let this go since you didn't steal it. A knight cannot-"

"AWWW!" the drake yelled.

The blue dragon gasped when he saw the dragon at one inch away from him, "He-"

"You're eyes are also perfectly symmetrical! This is incredible!" the drake joyfully yelled.

The blue dragon nervously said, "Okay, but-"

"The length and size of your arms are also perfectly symmetrical!" the drake said after picked the blue dragon arms and measuring them.

The blue dragon grunted in annoyance, but remembered the chivalry code and remained calm, "That is en-"

He felt his tail rose and his cheeks turned red.

"Even your butts are symmetrical!" The drake commented in amazement.

That was way overboard for the blue dragon while whipped the drake snout with his long blue tail before turning around and yelling, "Enough! You can't stare at my butts like that drake!"

The drake grumbled painfully and shook his head before sighting, "Sorry. I just cannot resist seeing your perfection. I cannot believe anyone would be like you!" his eyes shined once again trying to check the blue dragon who slapped the drake snout. "Ouch!"

"Don't try to try looking at me again! I don't know even know you and you are losing my time with that stupid stuff," the blue dragon yelled.

"Okay perfect dragon. I am Mediator Botis. One of the powerful magical fighter of Magic World."

The blue dragon applied his code of chivalry, "Ice Lance Merak. I am a knight following the great code of chivalry transmitted by my family for many generations."

Merak saw Botis watching his body with his star in his eyes again. _What is wrong in his mind? Is he crazy?_ The blue dragon wondered without saying it out loud. "I have to go now. I need to meditate alone," Merak said.

The blue dragon walked away, but felt someone following him. Merak turned around and saw Botis near him, to the annoyance and fury of the blue dragon.

Merak tried to ignore it until he heard, "Such symmetric way of walking with the exact same distance for each steps."

Merak had a sweat drop when he heard it, _Am I that symmetric in everything I'm doing? No! I cannot let that into my mind._ He took a small glance toward Botis and told himself, _I have to get rid of him. I need to ran away now!_

Merak dashed away from Botis, but the blue dragon heard, "Awesome! You run in a symmetric way!"

Merak knew the drake was chasing him, _Will he stop with that symmetric thing? I really believe that he's crazy now._

Merak ran away across the field of the world with Botis behind him. He never got the chance to gain more distance and couldn't find a way to return to dragon world. He was alone and must deal with the drake himself. He saw the small hill to his right, knowing it was near the place he can deal with the drake.

Merak dashed through the right and ran around the hill.

Botis continued chasing the perfectly symmetrical dragon. He lost sight of the dragon around the hill. He ran around the hill and stopped at the other side.

There was a huge canyon in front of him, breaking the Endless field by putting an end to it, "Endless field my butt," Botis grumbled. He then saw Merak at the middle of the canyon, sitting on a small hill where it was impossible for Botis to reach it.

Merak had a small smile, thinking he was safe from Botis. He knew Botis could see him, but from the distance he was, he couldn't see any details on his body, because drake lacked the powerful eyes of the dragons.

He decided to continue meditating while letting the drake complained and tried to provoke him until he gave up. Those were some much known provocations for the knight and easy to wash away compare to the sudden butt watcher of a drake. He took deep breath and started to focus, but once again, "Even his breathing is symmetric!"

Merak opened his eyes when he heard it, _My breathing is slow and almost invisible. How?_ He looked at Botis and yelled, "What?"

Botis watched him with binoculars.

"Where those are coming from?" Merak furiously yelled, losing his calm.

Botis was watching with joy and that snapped Merak large patience. He jumped in the air and charged toward Botis and yelled with all his rage, "Will you stop doing those stuff you insane of a being?" before punching the drake snout and knocking him up.

He raised his fist with content and watched the drake. Botis was unconscious on the ground, blood coming out of his nostrils.

Merak smirked and was about to walk away when he stopped. His satisfaction died in a fraction of second when he realised what he just did. _I just punched a drake who did nothing wrong. I just punched it out of fury... All because I... lose control of myself. The chivalry code said that we must always remain calm and not attack an innocent. This is exactly what I did. He wasn't attacking or hurting anyone._

Merak sighed, "I guess... I have to correct the wrong," he turned his gaze to the right, "Even if he got what he was asking for."

He grabbed the drake and pulled him elsewhere.

Botis grumbled painfully as his snout ached painfully. He opened his eyes brutally when he smelt something cooking and stood on his feet. His surrounding was the same world, but the sky was dark with a hint of light far at the horizon, indicating that the night was slowly coming.

"Relax drake," Merak said on his knee and watching the drake.

Botis turned his gaze from Merak and said nothing.

Merak was currently confused on Botis behavior. He mentally prepared himself for his more archaic and crazy actions like earlier, but those weren't there. Botis tail tapped the ground nervously.

The drake lightly coughed before saying, "Did I go nuts with you?"

Merak internally replied with a 'dah' or 'obviously', but simply said, "Yes."

Botis dropped his head, "I'm sorry. Let me at least explain why I went nuts before you go away."

Merak thought about it, he was indeed a little curious to know why he went nuts with him and not now. He also had some hesitations that he would turn nuts again if he explained it. After a brief inner fight, he finally replied, "Go on."

Botis started, "You obviously know I'm crazy in symmetrical thing."

"Obviously," Merak replied.

"It's always been that way as long as I remember. I always lives anything symmetrical, but I almost never seen anything that way. Most of the time, I see something non-symmetrical and I always feel the urge to burst out in fury, but I controlled myself. I can endure this for around two months now without losing my temper. I know no one is bad and it's just me. I never want to hurt anyone who didn't do wrong, so I contain it, but when I'm the verge of losing it, I come here and release it until my fury calmed down and I return to Magic world. Only when I'm sure I won't hurt anyone," Botis explained. He took a small glance at Merak, "I went nuts when I saw you because you are the first perfectly symmetrical being I've met. I never encountered such situation, so I just didn't know how to control it."

 _I am an unknown event with no way to calm it down or control it. That's why he went that way. He's not as insane as I initially thought if he knows of his situation and tried to control it. He's a good drake, but with something working wrong in his mind._ "Then I guess I can forgive you for your actions, but not watching my butts like you did."

Botis nervously chuckled when he remembered doing that. Even he knew it was way too extreme to invade privacy like that.

Merak stood up and said, "I have to continue my training. You made me realised I'm not a real knight yet."

Botis asked, "What do you mean?"

"The chivalry code forbidden a warrior like me to hurt an innocent or those who has no ill intentions like you. I just punched you because you annoyed me too much when you didn't want to cause any trouble. I need to follow the code more directly now and be more patient," Merak replied.

Botis replied, "Just like I have to control my temper."

Merak nodded.

"Will you teach me how you meditate?" Botis asked out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"Maybe... I won't do crazy things like I did with you," Botis replied. He added, "It took a while to break your patience, so maybe it will help me."

Merak said nothing for a few seconds, imagining how much of a hellish situation he'll be in, but eventually thought, _If he ended up with anyone else, he could get himself killed. So I guess I have to help him._ "Alright."

Botis lightly smiled.

Merak then took a while to show Botis how to meditate. It wasn't easy because the moment the drake looked at him, he went nuts by his symmetric appearance, which the dragon wasn't even aware to be that way. After two days, he managed to show him how to properly meditated and hoping that it will really help the drake.

Merak felt exhausted to simply teach someone like the drake how to meditate, but kept telling himself that it was all for training. He started to develop some care for the drake as he learned more about him. He knew that Botis was a nice drake with some strange behavior and isn't a treat as he was aware of his flaws.

Even so, it turned south for both of them when things changed, a few days after the drake knew how to meditate.

* * *

After a few more days, Merak found Botis to be surprisingly tolerable despite the fact he often talked about symmetric, but not always. Of course, when he went nuts, it was turning him out of his usual self. He didn't understand what made him more tolerable.

 _Maybe it's just that he has lots of knowledge and also a nice drake._ Merak guessed. He might never know why he tolerated Botis.

Botis was sitting and meditating, his tail was twitching a lot, showing that he wasn't doing it well yet.

Merak was about to tell him to stop when a large shadow suddenly covered him and Botis. Merak took his weapon and turned around. He gasped when he faced a large monster, looking at him with his orange eyes and at Botis.

"Who are you?" Merak asked.

Botis opened his eyes and watched the giant beast letting a low grunt.

"Yamigedo?" Merak replied confused.

Yamigedo let out a loud grunt that made Merak and Botis gasped.

"I will not join you for that. I won't help you in your revenge quest," Botis replied crossing his arms, "I am not that way you know. Also, you are way too unsymmetrical for me to join you. Just look at your eyes, the left one from the center is too high compare to the right one, your fur is all wrong and don't get me started with your tails."

Yamigedo gave a confused glare, just like Merak, but it was because he couldn't believe he would reply that way to a giant demon monster. Eventually, the demon recovered for the weirdest critic of his life and let out aggressive grunts.

"Nothing you say will convince me!" Botis yelled.

Yamigedo raised his claws.

Merak understood his intentions and was in battle stance. He jumped, pointing his sword toward the demon beast before charged. Yamigedo faced him as if he was nothing and slapped him away. The blue dragon crashed on the ground and bounced away.

Merak coughed blood and stood up when he heard Botis yelled for help. He watched Botis trapped in the claw of Yamigedo.

"Don't-" Merak was about to charge when he stopped. Yamigedo gave him a glare that paralysed him in fear. He saw a murderous look in the beast eyes, showing that if he moved from an inch, he'll face a horrible fate, _Move!_ Merak ordered himself, but his body didn't.

Yamigedo turned around and flew away.

"Merak! Help!" Botis yelled as he tried to free himself from the demon's grasp.

 _Come on! Move! The chivalry code said that you must help anyone in needs!_ Merak ordered his body, but it didn't obey.

Soon, Yamigedo and Botis were gone. Merak let himself felt on his knees when the fear was gone and punched the ground while yelled, "Dammit! All my training! All of it was to protect everyone in needed! But when it happened, I just stand there like a coward!"

Merak stopped when his right hand was too painful, "I am not... a real knight. I couldn't follow the chivalry code again. I just... failed Botis. I should have stand up and saved him. He's going to be that demon's slave!"

He remained there for one day, yelled in his mind about his failure when he was needed the most.

He only stopped cursing himself when a voice told him, "A failure isn't a defeat young dragon. It is normal that you flinch against Yamigedo. He isn't what a normal knight is trained to fight."

Merak turned around, he couldn't see well who was talking to him before it was in front of the sun, but asked, "Even so-"

"You can amend yourself and make things right dragon. If you join me, I will train you to battle against Yamigedo and awaken your endless courage that resides in your heart," Merak saw a giant scaly green hand moving toward him and continued, "Your body was scared, but not your mind young one. That means that you have the soul of a knight, but you need to release it in your flesh and I shall help you with it."

"Who... are you?" Merak asked.

"I am Tenbu."

Merak closed his eyes a second and replied, "Alright. If I can become a real knight and correct the wrong I committed, I'll follow you Tenbu."

He jumped on the green hand and said in his mind, _I'll correct the wrong Botis. Hang in there._

* * *

AC: This is the end of the second story.


	3. Story 3: Doble Vs Igneel

AC: Hello everyone. Welcome to the third story of How We Became A Hundred Demon. This one will focus between Doble and Igneel

* * *

 **Story 3: Doble Vs Igneel: The Incomplete Battle**

A humanoid dragon was joggling on a road surrounded the green field of dragon world. The dragon was sweaty and panting, revealing that he jogged for a while and was close to his limit.

This dragon was Fire Sword Doble. He had dark orange scales except for his white underbelly, dark blond hair going on his back and his long tail. Three pale orange horns pointing toward the back of his head and dividing into two parts halfway. He only wore a red loincloth and a silver sword attached on his back. He continued non-stop without ever looking around him or in the air, not worrying for any surprise attack.

"Keep it up!" he yelled to himself when he almost lost balance.

He continued, not aware of the trouble he was about to get into. As he ran, he never noticed the red tail from a dragon and hit it. He lost his balance and felt on the ground. He panted furiously before looking at it. He followed the short trail of the tail to a dragon starting to wake up.

It was a big dragon with crimson red scales and even darker red scales on his underbelly, a long red tail, two large wings, many horns around his head. The dragon was starting to glare at Doble with his amber eyes. He grunted before yelling, "Who dares waking me, Red Dragon Igneel up?"

Doble grunted and replied, "That's me. You put your tail on the road!"

Igneel grunted when Doble stood up to him, "I know what you want!"

Doble arrogantly replied, "Yeah! Get your tail out-"

"You want to be a dragon raider using me!" Igneel furiously yelled before breathing fire at Doble.

The orange dragon rolled on the ground and grabbed his sword. The moment his hand was on the sword, the silver blade was covered by orange flame, "I'll make sure you regret to challenge me idiot dragon!"

"I'll make you pay for that insult!" Igneel charged at Doble.

Doble jumped over the dragon and swung his blade, throwing fire balls on the dragon's behind, but it only bounced on it.

"You're little flame cannot pierce my scales!" Igneel yelled before turning back and charging again. Doble grinned and jumped in the air again, expecting to pass over the red dragon, but Igneel break and threw a fire ball at the orange dragon. Doble blocked it with his sword and made it deviate in the air.

 _That was a close one. This dragon isn't messing around,_ Doble thought. He thought of a plan when the red dragon breathed a fire wave at him. The orange dragon turned around and ran away from the flame when he felt some burning the top of his tail. He saw his fur on fire. In one suddenly move, he hit the ground with his tail and the fire was gone. He stopped and jumped in the air while the dragon kept breathing the fire. Doble intended to land behind the dragon and cut his tail, but he didn't jump far enough and landed on the dragon back.

Igneel stopped breathing fire and there was a three second awkward silence when they both realised what happened.

Doble was a dragon, who seemed to ride another dragon.

The red dragon yelled and stared shaking his body so Doble got off his back, "You did want to ride me you bastard! No one can ride me! I'm not an animal or an inferior dragon!"

Doble held on the dragon neck and was shaken everywhere, _If I let go I'm dead!_

It continued that way for a while and Doble held on without any problem, but he hurt himself when he violently hit the back of the dragon on his crotch. The orange dragon eyes were expanded while he painfully panted before hitting at the same spot another time.

"My crotch!" he painfully yelled.

Igneel grinned and continued the same thing, trying to make the dragon hit his crotch until the pain forced him to let him go. Doble handled the dragon and decided to have his revenge. When he was about to hit the dragon back, he kicked the dragon back and yelled, "Take that!"

The red dragon painfully grunted and turned his head around, but Doble was holding on the dragon throat, so he was still behind Igneel.

 _I have to get rid of him!_ Igneel furiously thought.

He then started jumping around and shaking more aggressively his body. Doble held on the best he could and reinforced his grasp around the dragon throat and lightly strangled Igneel.

The red dragon stopped shaking and changed his fighting ways. He started rolling on the ground the best he could without damaging his wings, "This will make you regret your sin!"

Doble was suddenly crushed under the weight of the red dragon before suddenly lifted in the air. He coughed dirt and grass out of his mouth, _I hate the dirt,_ he frowned and tried finding a way out of this without ending up in worst situation. He was crushed once again under the weight of the red dragon, leaving a mark of his body on the road as long as no one repaired it.

The orange dragon let go of his grasp and was thrown in the air. He spun before landing on the ground. He slid on the road and raised his head.

Igneel watched his back his satisfaction before turning back toward Doble, "It's time to make you pay dragon! No one can ride my back! I will not be domesticated and change my way of life by anyone dragon rider!"

Doble watched the red dragon and replied, "I am a dragon! Why would I want to ride another dragon? That's just weird!"

"You just climbed on my back!" Igneel accused Doble.

"I tried to jump over you and cut your tail with my sword!" Doble yelled back. _Speaking of my sword,_ he searched around and saw his sword in a rock, behind Igneel.

The red dragon grunted and charged once again toward Doble. The orange dragon ran toward Igneel without fear. He furiously glared at him and at the last second, slid under Igneel and continued until he grabbed his sword. He pulled and it was freed from the rock. He turned around and was ready to fight.

"Come here Igneel!" Doble yelled with everything he had.

The red dragon let out his draconic yelling and charged again. He breathed fire with everything he had. Doble grinned and jumped in the air. He wanted on the back of the dragon and jumped on the tail and landed at the other side. He charged the fire of his blade and threw it at the red dragon. The dragon turned around and got it right on his eyes.

Igneel painfully grunted and shook his head for a second before glaring back at Doble. He breathed fire at the orange dragon, but Doble spun his sword and blocked the flame with it. He spun it as fast as he could and started to slowly back away. He took a step back and nervously grunted when the dragon showed his superior strength, _I got to get out of this and made him pay for making me trip._

Igneel grinned when he realised he was about to win this fight.

Doble chuckled when he got a plan. He spun it faster and opened his mouth. He took a deep breath and the moment he stopped spinning his blade, flame came out of his mouth and the two flames collided. Igneel one was stronger and hotter than Doble's one, but the orange dragon took this opportunity to roll to the left and let Igneel attack passed beside him.

"I'm going to get you Igneel! You will pay for provoking me!" Doble yelled.

"You? You are the one who provoked me dragon!" Igneel replied. He proudly stood with all his height and said, "Do you know how it feels to be perceive like a simple mindless dragon? Of course not. You walk on your two feet and you can fly, so you want to use me as your steel, but it won't be the case! Compare to you, I'm considered like an animal and I am not that! I will never let any dragon rider take control of me and my life. That also includes you dragon! I am a proud dragon and no one will hurt my pride, my strength and my power!"

Doble chuckled as he readied his sword, "Nice story dragon," Igneel raged when the orange dragon seriously said, "Then I'll fight you like a real dragon! No someone I am pissed off and want revenge. Now come at me!"

Igneel charged after letting out a loud war cry. Doble followed his lead and dashed. The two glared at each other's and shorten the distance separating them. It wasn't long before Doble had to kinda chicken out or turned into dragon soup. He jumped to the right and let the dragon passed while he slashed the tail. The red dragon moved the tail out of the sword reach before the dragon turned around and breathe his powerful flame. Doble didn't try to block it this time and rolled to his right. The flame came toward him, so he jumped over it to the left, taking Igneel off-guard when he expected the orange dragon to keep going right.

Doble spun his blade and threw a fire wave at the red dragon, but the dragon opened his wings and jumped away before taking flight in the air. The orange dragon wanted to call Igneel a coward, but knew the red dragon wasn't running away, but preparing his next assault.

Igneel quickly flew toward Doble. The orange dragon opened his mouth and breathed his flame at the red dragon face before running away. Igneel was disoriented when the flame passed his face and changed direction toward the sky, making sure he wouldn't crash on the ground. He searched for the orange dragon and saw him running away, _What is he planning now?_ he wondered.

He gave chase and when he was close; he tried to tackle the orange dragon, but missed his target and rolled on the ground.

The two dragons faced and glared at each other's. They both yelled and charged. The battle continued without anyone obtaining victory. Their kept fighting and fighting the entire day until the sun was gone and the stars shined in the sky. The battle only ended when they were both on the ground and panting loudly in exhaustion.

The two dragons were bleeding. Doble whipped Igneel with his tail and the red dragon replied the same way.

"I... I'm going to beat you," Igneel panted.

Doble panted and took a deep breath to reply, "No... I'm going to- kick your sorry tail."

Igneel grunted, "N-never."

They panted for a while and said nothing else. Eventually, they both started to laugh, but it wasn't long before they panted once again.

"I really didn't want to ride you. I tripped and wanted to make you pay," Doble told him.

Igneel grunted quietly and said, "I don't care. Once I'm better... I'll finish you."

"Keep... dreaming," Doble replied.

The two dragons recovered slowly from the long fight while the pains of their muscles awaken. They ignored the pain and yelled, "Let's see who the best is!"

The two gazed when they saw a large shadow coming at them. The two saw a large monster watching them with his orange eyes. Yamigedo came to get his new demon. A large grin appeared on his face as he pointed his claw toward Igneel, "Shark!"

Igneel watched the demon and replied, "You want me to join you. Why would I?"

"Shark," Yamigedo replied.

Doble gasped when he heard the Great Fiend reply, "Don't do it!" the orange dragon said as he tried to stand up, "No matter what. You can't accept it!"

Igneel glanced toward Doble and replied, "I am interested," he turned toward Yamigedo and said, "If no one can use me as a ride, if no one except you can use me by giving me more power... I accept. However, I need to finish this first."

"Shark!" Yamigedo ordered.

Igneel turned toward Yamigedo and sighed, "You're right. Compare to this fight, finishing this dragon is useless," he opened his wings, "I shall make my leave dragon."

"Don't you dare run away! We haven't finished fighting!" Doble yelled.

Igneel grinned as he took flight, "Even if I wanted. You know I couldn't."

Igneel received a red mark of his throat, the mark of the demon. He chuckled while the demon and the dragon flew away.

"Dammit!" Doble punched the ground. He panted and looked at where they were, "We haven't settled our fight yet!" he remembered what Yamigedo said. He whispered the demon threat, "Many tried to resist... But failed. Do you want your mind sealed too?" He stood up and grabbed his sword, "Damn. I always finish my battle before going to something else, but I can't! Igneel! I will find you and beat you! I promise we will finish our battle! Wherever you are!"

He slowly walked where the demon and the dragon disappeared, giving chase. Eventually, he encountered the path with a green dragon named Tenbu. When the great dragon told him he was after Yamigedo, he accepted to become a chivalry knight like Merak, the other one before him.


End file.
